


I never told you what I do for a living

by Impalasandhunters



Series: SPN songfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Dean and Cas have been friends for months, but Dean always lied to Cas about what he does for a living. Loosely based on the song "I never told you what I do for a living" by MCR.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the lyrics I refer to, they're all MCR's. This is not as obviously song based as the earlier ones in the series, The Ghost of You and Emily.

Dean had been up earlier than usual this morning, taking off to school first chance he'd got. He had been friends with Cas for months, but always lied about what he and his father did. Today was the day when he'd come clean, tell the truth.

"Hey Cas, I gotta come clean, I can't lie to you anymore." Dean said, and looked Cas dead in the eye. "You've been lying to me? About what, Dean?" Cas asked, not breaking contact. "I... Never told you what I do for a living" Dean mumbled and fidgeted with his car keys. 

"You said you help your father repairing cars." Cas replied. Dean sighed, pocketed his keys and got to his feet, motioning for Cas to do the same. They made their way out to the school parking lot, which was empty, because everyone was supposed to be in class right now.  
"Get in. I'll explain it all, just get in." Dean said, unlocked the car, and got in the driver's seat. "Dean, are you sure about this?" Cas asked, only to get an impatient nod from Dean. "Yeah, just get in already." He muttered, and Cas didn't even know why he did, but he got in. Something in Dean's tone made him realize that he wasn't joking. 

Dean drove off, to a mostly empty diner, sat at a table and ordered a coffee for himself, and Cas did the same. 

"Cas... What do you know about monsters?" Dean asked, in a serious tone. "Monsters?" Cas echoed, staring at his cup of coffee.  
"Yeah, monsters, like, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and every other evil son of a bitch that's out there." Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"They're not real... are they?" Cas asked in disbelief, even though he had a feeling that they were.  
"Yeah they are. People like me, and Dad, we hunt them, take them down. We're hunters, Cas. That's what I do for a living." Dean said. 

Cas just stared at him, waiting for Dean to say that he was only joking, but he never did. 

"It's always another knife in my hands, or a gun, but it doesn't matter, because that means one less evil thing in this world." Dean said, to break the awkward silence. 

"It's just a lot to process, but I believe you." Cas said, finally.  
"You do? I thought you'd run for the hills, screaming that I'm a psycho" Dean said, smiling a little.  
"Aren't we all mad?" Cas said, smiling back at Dean. The world was crazy, but knowing that people like Dean was out there made Cas feel better about it. Maybe there was some hope for this world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to write about a certain song, or just comment if you feel like it.


End file.
